Blood in the Woods
by EllyRose
Summary: Stiles gets kidnapped and tortured in the woods. Will someone save him before it's too late? Hurt!Stiles, Whump!Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, thanks for reading!_  
 _I needed some Stiles whump so I'm writing this bit._  
 _Sorry about any mistakes and typo's, don't have much time to reread and English is my second language._

 _Please let me know what you think :D_

 _\- EllyRose_

* * *

The first thing he noticed, is the taste of blood. The strong, metal-like taste made his eyes pop open. Slowly, the shadows above him sharpened. He saw trees against the dark night sky. Why is he in a forest?

Stiles tried to bring his hand to his mouth to feel where the blood was coming from. But something was tugging around his hands. He looked above him, and saw that his hands were tied to a tree with rope. He tugged a little harder, but quit as his ribs started to hurt. What the hell happened to him…

He closed his eyes and frowned as he tried to recollect his memories. Earlier that day he was… at home. His dad made him go buy bread and milk, as they had run out. Stiles had jumped into his truck, and thought to himself that he would treat himself to chips as well. He had been on his way to the store, when something suddenly jumped out of the woods, right in front of his truck. Automatically, he turned his steering wheel to the right and then all went black.

It had been around 4 in the afternoon, but the sky above him seemed like around midnight. He had lost a lot of hours then. And who – or what- had taken him into the woods and tied him to a tree? Stiles shook his head. He had to stay calm and think about a way out. He was the sheriff's son after all.

He turned his body to the side, and his phone fell out of his pocket. With his knee, he kicked the phone to his hands. It took a bit of squirming before his fingertips finally felt the phone. He found the speeddail to Scott.

It rang. Once. Twice.

"C'mon Scott," Stiles grunted with a hoarse voice.

"Hello?" Scott sounded tired.

"Scott! Scott, you gotta come find me, I'm –" A foot stamped down on the phone, crushing the screen. Stiles' heart jumped and he looked up. A dark figure was standing over him. Stiles could only see the white in this persons eyes, which made him look terrifying.

The figure stepped over Stiles, kicking him in the ribs. Stiles grunted when the pain hit him.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Stiles asked as he tried to keep is voice from shaking.

The man looked at Stiles again.

"Don't you worry, I just want information." His voice sounded deep and hoarse, as if the man hadn't spoken in years.

"Information about what?" Stiles was confused, what information did he need from _Stiles_?

The man chuckled softly. "I was sent here to find out about the Diviner."

"The- the what? Diviner? I have never heard o-"

The man took two steps towards Stiles and grabbed his throat. His hands squeezed painfully and Stiles was fighting for air.

"The Diviner. One who carries unnatural powers. Word has it that you come from a long bloodline of Diviners. I'm here to test whether you form a threat against the anthropoid. If you have powers, we will find out tonight." Stiles' vision started to blur as he tried to gasp for air. "So the more you work with me, the sooner you will be free. Or dead." He added.

He released his hand around Stiles' neck. Stiles' head fell backwards and hit the ground hard. For a couple seconds, everything turned black. He blinked as he saw the man walk away. He took a few deep breaths as his heart raced. He had absolutely no idea what this freakshow was talking about, he had never even heard about Diviners. This man must have the wrong person.

He tried to come up with a plan, but his head hurt too much to focus. He watched the man walk over to another tree, where it seemed he had placed his stuff. He was searching through a backpack, when Stiles gave it another try.

"L-Listen. I don't know who you are, but you have the wrong person. I don't have any powers. I'm not a werewolf, or banshee or anything. Just human, I swear."

"Stilinski?" The man breathed.

Stiles held his breath. This man knew his name.

"That's what I thought," the man continued searching through his belongings.

After a couple minutes, the man stood up and walked up to Stiles. In his hand he held a knife. Stiles started to panic.

"H-Hold on! You can't just start torturing me! I swear you must have gotten a wrong name! I'm normal! I- " Stiles screamed as the knife sunk into his shoulder. White pain shot through his whole body. Tears started streaming down his face. His body shut down for a couple seconds as everything turned black.

A hand slapped his face hard, and Stiles inhaled deeply as he woke.

"I didn't say you could go to sleep yet. I've barely started."

"P-Please," Stiles whispered. His shoulder was still bleeding softly and it was painfully pounding.

The man didn't respond. Instead, he took Stiles' hand and bent it backwards until the bone cracked. Stiles screamed and squirmed on the ground, breathing heavily as he tried to process the pain.

Before Stiles' could come back to his senses, the man hit him hard in the face with his fist, knocking him out completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke with pain flashing through his head, hand and shoulder. It took him a while to remember where he was, but then the nightmare hit him again. He moaned as he rolled on to his side and pulled his knees to his chest.

Then he heard footsteps and quickly looked around him. The man was coming closer.

"Awake? Finally. We can continue."

"Please." Stiles whispered. "I don't know what you want from me."

"The truth." was all the man said.

"I don't know what you mean, please, tell me what you want me to say," Stiles begged.

The man didn't respond. Instead, he placed a big box next to Stiles. Two cables ending in pincers were connected to the device. Stiles started to shiver.

The man turned on the box. It made a lot of noise, and the pincers started to buzz with electricity. He then put on some leather gloves, and grabbed the pincers. He smiled slightly, right before he pressed the pincers into Stiles' sides.

Stiles started squirming uncontrollably. He tried to scream, but his voice was paralyzed. His whole body was shaking under the pulses of the electricity.

Then the man pulled the pincers back. The pain slowly subsided. Stiles gasped for air. He saw white spots dancing before his eyes. His whole body was limp, he didn't have any energy left to move.

"Anything to say yet?" the man asked.

Stiles just stared at him, unable to form sentences.

"Very well"

The man's fingers dialed up a button on the device, grabbed the pincers, and pressed them back into Stiles' body. Stiles started to scream, but his voice cracked and died out. His eyes rolled back into his head and he wondered how much longer he could take this. He smelled the disgusting scent of burned skin. Right when he started to pass out, the pain slowly died out again. Before he could compose himself, the man hit him in the face again.

"START TALKING" the man suddenly screamed. Stiles' heart jumped and he looked at the man with wide eyes. The man hit him again. Stiles spit out more blood.

"I swear I will keep frying you until you use your powers! So if you want it to stop, do something!" the man hit the button on the device again and pushed the pincers against Stiles' body before Stiles could brace himself.

But the pain was short this time. His ears were whistling and he kept his eyes shut, because he was sure there was more to come. He felt a hand against his cheek, and he panicked. He started squirming, trying to get away.

"Shhh, it's okay, Stiles. It's okay. It's me. We're here. You're safe." He heard a soft voice in his ear. He opened his eyes and looked up. The green eyes of Lydia were hovering above him.

His eyes rolled back and he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

He heard grunts and sounds of fighting in the background. Then the pain kicked back in. He moaned.

"Stiles. Stiles, wake up." Lydia's soft voice greeted him again. He opened his eyes. His head was in her lap, it felt warm. If he wasn't in such enormous pain right now, this might have been quite pleasurable. Her hand softly stroked his cheek.

"Stiles, are you ok?" She asked worriedly, as soon as he opened his eyes. He looked like absolute hell.

Stiles didn't respond, he was in too much pain to even understand her question.

Lydia looked up. Scott was beating up the asshole that was torturing Stiles. The man was lying on the ground, Scott sat on top of him, clawing at the man's chest. The man stopped moving a while ago, but Scott wasn't quite done yet.

"Scott! Scott, stop, he's done!"

Scott looked up and his red eyes glared at Lydia. As soon as he met her eyes, he calmed down, his human side took over again.

"Scott, come here please," Lydia asked out of breath. "He's in too much pain, you have to take his pain."

Scott ran over to Stiles' body. Stiles had closed his eyes again, and was breathing with great difficulty. His heartbeat was weak. Scott sat down next to Stiles, and grabbed his arm with both hands.

He hissed as the pain of Stiles rand through his veins. How was he even alive? He took on as much pain as he could bear, and then let Stiles' arm go. Stiles' head fell to the side and his body became limp.

"No! What's happening?" Scott panicked.

"It's okay!" Lydia quickly replied, holding her fingers to Stiles' neck, "He's just passed out, he's resting. Listen, his heartbeat is stabilizing."

Scott listened carefully. Stiles' heartbeat sounded stronger indeed. He sighed.

"What the hell happened here? Why was that man torturing Stiles?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know," Scott growled. "But he's gonna pay for it."

Scotts grabbed the rope that was tied around Stiles' hands, and walked up to the still unconscious man. He tied him to the tree opposite of where Stiles' was lying. He brought his face close to the man's and growled. The man's eyelids fluttered. Then he saw Scotts face inches away from his, and he squirmed.

Scott dug his claws into the tree behind the man. "Who are you?" He asked with suppressed anger.

The man just stared at him.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Scott growled loudly, and the man cowered.

"My name is Dale. I come from the Alwyn family up north. My family has had generations of hunters protecting humans. Except we specialize in other creatures than werewolves."

"That doesn't explain anything. Why did you take Stiles?" Scott asked.

"As I said, we look for creatures that can form a threat against humans. I was sent here because a Diviner has been causing trouble."

"A- A what?" Scott asked confused. He shook his head, what on earth was a Diviner?

Before the man could answer, Lydia replied. "A Diviner is someone with godlike powers, such as magic or future telling. I didn't think they'd exist…"

Scott looked back at her. She was still gently stroking Stiles' face, who still seemed to be out cold. They had to get him out of here, quick, but he needed answers first. He turned back to Dale.

"And what does Stiles have to do with some… Diviner?"

"We believe Stiles is a Diviner."

Scott was so surprised, he was lost for words for a second.

"Stiles comes from a bloodline of Diviners. His great-grandfather was one. A bad one. Killed many innocent people. And Stiles being among so many supernatural creatures, it might awaken his powers. We must stop him before it's too late." Dale paused.

"Wh- Listen. Stiles is the last person on earth to hurt others. What are you talking about. There's nothing magical about him. We never even heard about this crap –"

"If there is a possibility he might kill people, shouldn't we stop him?" The man asked urgently.

"No!" Scott was getting angry again. "Stiles has saved many friends of us through the years. He's never even told us anything about some weird bloodline… You don't even know if he's really a Diviner! You're just going on about some story… a rumor!"

"That's why I'm here… If you push someone with magical potential past his breaking point, his powers awaken to save himself. That's how we find out if Stiles is a Diviner."

Scott hit the man in the face. Dale spit out some blood.

"It's not fun." He continued. "But it's the only way to know."

"You're sick." Scott whispered in disgust. He stood up, and walked over to Lydia and Stiles. He crouched next to Stiles, and grabbed his hand. He waited for the pain to kick in, but nothing happened.

"What's going on? I can't take his pain!" Scott panicked. Images of Alison's death flashed before his eyes.

"It's because he's unconscious," Lydia assured him. "He's not in any pain right now."

Scott took a deep breath. "We need to get him out of here and to a hospital. I can carry him to your car, it's only a few miles."

"We need to call the sheriff."

"Yes." Scott reached for his phone. It wasn't in his pocket. He quickly searched the ground where he had fought the man. His phone was on the ground near the tree where Dale sat. The screen was cracked and it wouldn't turn on anymore.

"Shit! Lydia, give me your phone."

"Oh no… I forgot my phone in my car." She said softly. Scott grunted.

"Ok.. What do we do? We can't just leave this asshole here alone. What if he gets away?"

"Scott, we need to get Stiles out of here, now."

"I can't leave you here with him either!" He gestured to Dale.

"I can walk," Stiles' voice was barely loud enough to hear in the silent forest.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can walk," Stiles' voice was barely loud enough to hear in the silent forest.

"Stiles!" Lydia turned her attention to Stiles and put her hand on his cheek. "Stiles, how are you feeling?"

His eyes met hers. "-m 'kay" he mumbled softly. He moved his good hand to his shoulder, and frowned when a pang of pain shot through his arm. Scott sat down beside him and put his hands on Stiles' arm again. The pain flowed into Scott's veins as Stiles sighed from relief.

"Thank you," Stiles whispered when Scott pulled his hands back. "That helped."

"So" Stiles looked up to Scott and Lydia, "What's the plan?"

"We need to get you out of here. I can carry you, but I can't leave Lydia here alone with this freak." Scott replied.

"I can walk," Stiles repeated.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Stiles, have you seen yourself. You. Cannot. Walk."

"Sure I can." With the biggest effort, he pushed himself off the ground with his good arm. He was breathing heavily, and once he sat upright, black spots blurred his vision, and his head fell on Lydia's shoulder.

"Stiles!" Lydia grabbed Stiles so he wouldn't fall backwards. "See, this is what I mean, you can barely stay awake."

"Hmm, no, it's fine," Stiles mumbled as he sat back up. "I can do this. What other option do we have."

Scott and Lydia looked at each other, and knew they didn't have any other plan but this one. They both grabbed Stiles, and carefully helped him stand up. Lydia put his good arm around her neck for support. Stiles swayed a little, but seemed to remain upright. Scott frowned in worry, he really didn't like this plan. But what other choice did they have?

They decided that Lydia would take Stiles to her car, and to the nearest hospital. As soon as Stiles was safe, Lydia would call the sheriff and have backup sent to Scott. Meanwhile Scott would look after the man that hurt Stiles.

Scott watched as Lydia and Stiles left, very slowly. Stiles was focused on the ground, and placing one foot in front of the other. Lydia tried to support his weight as much as she could. With their current speed, they would reach the car tomorrow morning, Scott thought to himself. When their shadows had disappeared between the trees, Scott turned again to Dale. The man was no longer unconscious. He was also no longer tied to the three.

He was standing right in front of Scott, with an evil smirk on his face.

Scott transformed at once. He growled and jumped towards Dale. The man grabbed his knife and drew it towards Scott.

"You wolf scum!" Dale shouted. Scott grabbed Dale and threw him on the ground. The knife made a cut across Scott's chest, but it was barely deep enough to bother him. He hit the knife out of Dale's hands, and then hit him hard in the face. Dale was even stronger than he looked, and he kicked Scott in the stomach. Scott fell backwards in surprise, and gasped for air. Dale quickly crawled towards the knife, leapt towards Scott and stabbed him in the thigh. Scott howled out of pain, and clawed the man in the face. Dale fell to the ground screaming.

Scott pulled the knife out of his thigh and stood up with difficulty. He saw Dale on the ground, knelt beside him and grabbed his throat. Then Dale suddenly smiled. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and squeezed whatever he was holding. He opened his hand and violet powder was in this palm. He took a deep breath and blew it in Scott's face. The purple cloud made his way into Scott's eyes and lungs. Almost immediately his brain was clouded, and he lost all strength. Right before his head hit the ground, 'wolfsbane' flashed through his mind.

He heard the man's heavy steps getting further and further away.

'S-Stiles' Only a soft whisper escaped his mouth before the world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Their heavy breathing filled the air around them. It was the only sound they could hear in the woods. Stiles was getting heavier and heavier to carry, or Lydia's strength was fading. Either way, she doubted they would make it to the car like this. They were going slower by the minute. Stiles head was hanging down, his eyes half closed but still focused on the ground. He held his broken arm close to his chest. Sometimes he moaned softly, when his feet stumbled and pain shot through his arm.

They must be half way by now. Lydia could feel drops of sweat forming on her head. She had to take a break soon, Stiles was getting too heavy.

Footsteps. They suddenly heard footsteps behind them. Lydia tried to look behind her, thinking Scott came running to help carry Stiles. But before she could turn her head, something crashed into Stiles full speed, launching him forward.

Lydia watched Stiles fall right on his broken arm, roll over the ground like a doll before lying still like a corpse.

"Stiles!" Lydia tried to run up to him, but Dale's face suddenly blocked her vision. He grabbed her hair and pushed her to the ground.

"I'm sorry, pretty, I have to finish my job first." Dale reached into his jacket and took out cable ties. He tied Lydia's hands and feet together, and kicked her to the side. Lydia rolled up into a ball while tears formed in her eyes. _Where on earth is Scott? What happened to him? Who's going to help them now… This asshole is going to kill Stiles._

She watched through her fingers how Dale walked up to Stiles. With his foot, he kicked the still unconscious Stiles onto his back. He bowed down, and slapped Stiles hard in the face. No response. He slapped again. And again. Stiles' head lulled to the side every time. By the fifth time, Stiles moaned. His good hand reached up to his cheek where he had been slapped.

"Good, you're up." Dale grunted. Stiles' eyes shot open, and he tried to roll away from Dale. Dale quickly responded by taking Stiles' hurt shoulder and pressing it into the ground. Stiles screamed. The sound of his pain made Lydia's heart bleed.

"STOP! Please, stop! He can't take any more! He's going to die! Please!" She shouted to Dale, but he paid no attention to her. Instead, he took Stiles' broken arm and squeezed it. Stiles' screams got even louder. He cried and couldn't breathe.

"P-Please! St-Stop" He tried to beg between screams. Tears were rolling down his cheeks onto the ground, his eyes kept rolling back as his body tried to fight of unconsciousness.

Lydia crawled towards them, she had to do something. But as soon as she reached Stiles, Dale grabbed her hair again and smacked her head against the ground. Then he pushed her away. Dazed, Lydia stayed on the cold ground for a while, as she felt a drop of blood rolling across her face.

 _What is going to happen now…_


	6. Chapter 6

Scott lifted his head a couple inches from the ground. His head felt heavy, as if stones were rolling around in his brain. He felt weak, really weak. But Stiles and Lydia were in trouble… He had to get up, help them…

He collected all his strength and got on his feet. The trees around him danced, and his leg was still bleeding. The Wolfsbane was limiting his healing abilities. He knew he shouldn't even try transforming, he could barely stand up straight. He saw Dale's knife lying on the ground. He picked it up, it might come in handy as he didn't have any supernatural strength at the moment. He closed his eyes and relied on his nose. He started walking towards the scent of Stiles' blood. Faster, he had to go faster…

About 3 quarters of a mile further, he heard Stiles' cries. He proceeded carefully, not making any sound. His vision had gotten steadier, but he was still very weak. He saw shadows, a couple trees ahead. Focusing with all his might, he saw Lydia lying on the ground – Is she hurt?! – and Stiles with Dale bent over him. Seeing his friends like that, filled him with anger.

His grip on the knife tightened. He breathed in, and slowly walked up to Dale. Only a few feet left…

Scott threw himself at Dale's back, and pressed the knife deep into Dale's shoulder. Dale, who had been so busy hurting Stiles that he hadn't noticed Scott walking up to him, screamed and fell forward on Stiles. There he remained silent and motionless. Scott grabbed Dale's jacket and pushed him off Stiles.

Stiles looked like he could be dead, with closed eyes, his face white as a sheet, blood smeared everywhere. If it wasn't for his labored breathing… Scott would have freaked.

Scott grabs Stiles' face with both hands. Pain found its way into Scott's veins. Stile's face relaxed and his breathing became more regular.

"Stiles…" Scott said softly. "Stiles, wake up." Scott was still holding Stiles' face in his hands. Stiles eyes opened and he looked around.

"Lydia," was all he whispered.

Scott turned around to Lydia, who was sitting up and looking at them. Her hands were still tied. Scott walked up to her, and ripped the cable tie apart. He looked at the wound on her forehead, but she waved his worries away.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine".

They both went up to where Stiles was still lying on the ground. His good arm reached up to Lydia's face as she sat down beside him.

"Wh-What did he do to you?"

"It's nothing really, doesn't hurt" Lydia took Stiles' hand and placed it in her lap. She put her hand to his cheek. Stiles closed his eyes for a second the moment her hand touched him.

"Can you stand?" Scott asked. "We need to get you looked after. I can try to carry you."

"It's only half a mile left to the car," Lydia added.

They tried to help Stiles onto his feet, but Stiles was too weak to stand on his own. Scott managed to get Stiles on his back. It took every inch of human strength he had, because he was still feeling incredibly frail and dizzy. The process of getting Stiles on his back, put Stiles through so much pain, that he passed out while being carried.

It's probably for the best, Scott and Lydia thought. They walked to Lydia's car, and put Stiles on the backseat. Lydia sat beside Stiles, and held his head in her lap. Scott drove them to the hospital.

They were safe.


End file.
